I Don't Smile
Author's Note Okay, stop JUDGING GOSH. I wrote this script style (because I am H1P5T3R) because I felt like it, and just . . . because. I really don't know why. But I think Delmar has become my pick-up line vehicle. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO TRY AND FIND PICK UP LINES THAT AREN'T SPECIES SPECIFIC??? Thanks to Tumblr for being my pick-up line magnet. I Don't Smile EXT. SEAWING MILITARY TRAINING ACADEMY – DAY RIVER is alone and examining the scales on her tail, and DELMAR is talking to some other SeaWings, presumably joking about male SeaWing-ish things. SEAWING I Imagine if we could be trained to have animus powers. We could do anything with that. SEAWING II I don’t think that would be wise. SEAWING I It would make all this training a lot easier, though. with murmuring SEAWING I (cont’d) Admit it. SEAWING III Have you seen the other dragons? DELMAR up from seemingly disinterested position in the group You mean the female dragons? Yes. SEAWING II I’m not sure who they think they’re fooling. The Royal Guard’s not much for them. They’d have an easier time trying to become one of the queen’s servants or something. DELMAR I thought some of them were worth staying on the academy for. SEAWING III They’re pretty, though. DELMAR dubiously ''Have you seen River? SEAWING I I’ll agree with that much. River is a good dragon. And she knows what she’s doing. of agreement SEAWING I (cont’d) Delmar, you like her, don’t you? looks alarmed. SEAWING II Don’t hide it. You probably do like her. SEAWING I Besides, I’m not sure why ''she ''wouldn’t like you back. looks sceptical. SEAWING I (cont’d) Face it, Delmar. You’re the general’s favourite. You stick out like a limp tail every time you do something because you have to be good at what you do. DELMAR I’m not any better than any of you. I just care about what I do. SEAWING II So why not care about River? DELMAR Are you sure about this? SEAWING III like the misogynistic poop he is Go five it. and SEAWINGS I, II, and III snicker together conspiratorially. DELMAR Hey, River! RIVER up sharply before focusing on DELMAR ''bored ''What? DELMAR If you were a booger, I’d pick you first! RIVER slightly disturbed face and narrows eyes ''primly ''That’s mildly insulting, considering the word booger is the slang term for bacteria that finds its way into our snouts and a crude term from scavengers. If that was meant to be a compliment, it failed miserably. DELMAR Well, are you an artist? RIVER blinks ''getting it No. DELMAR But I can picture you and me together. looks perturbed RIVER Delmar, I don’t know you very well, but are you feeling alright? DELMAR No, not really. I need a bandage. RIVER DELMAR up and down and frowns, thinking Why? DELMAR I hurt myself falling for you. I, II, and III quietly congratulate DELMAR on his lameness and scurry off to laugh at the derp they’ve made of DELMAR frowns DELMAR (cont’d) Hey, don’t frown. You never know if a dragon could be falling for your smile. RIVER some more I don’t smile. DELMAR Well, I don’t know much about mathematics either, but that doesn’t stop me from appreciating the mathematicians on Coral’s council. RIVER blinks I don’t see what that has to do with this conversation. DELMAR Well – RIVER You’re using the word well too often. It’s being misused. DELMAR I don’t know much about mathematics, but that doesn’t stop me from knowing you have one significant figure. RIVER On the contrary, I – DELMAR On a serious note, though. I really like the way you take care of your scales. It’s like you can see your reflection in them. RIVER brightening Thank you, Delmar. I can see my reflection sometimes if I’m in the right place with the right lighting. DELMAR ''thoughtfully ''Now that I think about it, you only see yourself twice. RIVER Yes. In your scales and in the water’s reflection. I’m quite aware. Frankly, it’s quite enough for me. DELMAR You’re just satisfied with that? RIVER Yes. DELMAR I wouldn’t be. ignores him and goes back to examining her scales. DELMAR (cont’d) You will never see how your eyes brighten whenever the general congratulates us – RIVER That’s because I already know my eyes brighten. DELMAR Or how you smile – RIVER I don’t smile. I told you that earlier. DELMAR Well, then, your eyes. blinks again. DELMAR waits for a reaction, but in vain. DELMAR (cont’d) In fact, I might have to ask you for a map right now. RIVER . . . grins impishly. RIVER (cont’d) . . . I won’t ask. DELMAR But do you have one? Because I think I’m lost in your eyes right now. RIVER dumbly, trying to figure out what he means; a few seconds to process Delmar, I think you’re ill. I’ll talk to you some other time. straightens, flicks her tail, and wanders off. DELMAR RIVER’s retreating form ''quietly ''Maybe when we become mates. Because you’re a reverse immortality potion and I can see us growing old together. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Waterdrops) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)